Déconfiture
by QuidamS
Summary: Un repas de fin d’année et un Remus coincé entre un Snape et un Black… SS/SB, non slash


**Titre :** Déconfiture

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Hum… SS/SB, non slash.

**Disclamer :** Bouh… Si ça avait été moi, ils n'auraient pas mouru. Bouh…

**Résumé :** Un repas de fin d'année et un Remus coincé entre un Snape et un Black…

* * *

**Déconfiture**

**

* * *

**

Pour Remus, il y avait des jours _avec_ et des jours _sans_. Et rien à voir avec sa condition de lycanthrope.

Et là, c'était un jour _sans_…

Il avait le nez bouché. En plein mois de mai, c'était quand même dommage.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de tout le week-end parce que Sirius avait insisté pour qu'ils se fassent toute la série des _Vendredi 13_. Merlin, que ça avait été long !

Il avait passé sa journée à assister Severus pour des essais sur la Potion Tue-loup. Et cela n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée que Snape était invivable

A bien y réfléchir, ils étaient aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre.

D'où le grand drame qu'était sa soirée.

Cela aurait pu être un moment festif, l'occasion d'échanger des anecdotes et des souvenirs sur l'année écoulée. Mais non…

Dumbledore avait décrété que le diner de fin d'année se passerait mieux pour tout le monde si Remus avait Snape à sa droite et Sirius à sa gauche. _« Pour tempérer le climat et éviter que les esprits ne s'échauffent »_ La dernière trouvaille de Dumbledore pour prévenir une bataille rangée au cœur du réfectoire. Mais pour le moment, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être pris dans le tourment de l'_Inverno largo_ et c'était ses oreilles à lui qui s'échauffaient.

Invisible médiateur.

Comme si supporter les deux _lascars_ pendant toute une année n'avait pas suffit à le rendre maboule !

Trois heures qu'il les écoutait se renvoyer la balle à coup de « il y a une puce sur la cuisse de mon poulet ! » ou « vous sentez pas comme une odeur de graillon ? »

Merlin qu'il aurait aimé que Sybille lui prédise une mort certaine et imminente par strangulation tentaculaire, et que Pomfresh lui dise qu'il avait le teint pâle et maladif d'un hippogriffe en mal d'amour !

Il y avait pourtant mis toute sa bonne volonté. Tout y était passé.

_Penser aux papillons virevoltants dans le vent…_

« Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi sensé que tu es crétin, le monde tournerait plus rond ! »

… _aux petites fleurs desclosant au soleil couchant._

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui as fait courir la rumeur selon laquelle j'avais, je cite, « _copulé_ » avec Crockdur ? »

_Compter les heures qui le séparaient des hurlements du loup. _

« Pour ta gouverne, « _saindoux »_ ça ne prend pas de « _t »_ ! »

_Soupir_.

« Tiens ! Tu vas aux toilettes des filles toi maintenant ? »

_Re-soupir._

Il était presque certain, qu'à un moment, alors qu'il s'était penché pour avaler une fourchette de purée de carotte et gingembre, des boulettes de pain, soigneusement confectionnées, avaient fusé par-dessus ses épaules.

Quand il assurait à Dumbledore qu'ils étaient de vrais gamins et qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer…

Il avait même fini par invoquer un ouvrage _léger_ pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous saviez que la perception olfactive chez le chien est un million de fois plus élevée que chez l'homme ? »

« A ton avis, pourquoi je ne supporte pas d'être à moins de cent mètres de l'être humain qui te sert de voisin de table ? »

_Mauvaise idée ! La fatigue sans doute !_

« Parce que tu redoutes d'être confronté à la dure réalité qui est la tienne, Black ! Tu es incapable de converser avec un individu normalement constitué ! »

_Trouver autre chose !_

« C'est le squelette dissimulé sous le costume de Zorro qui me parle ? »

_Et vite !_

« En parlant de squelette, tu serais un _gentil toutou à sa mémère_ si tu ne laissais pas traîner tes os aux quatre coins du Château. J'en ai encore ramassé six dans mes Cachots ! »

_Saleté de bouquin !_

« Ni plus ni moins que les restes de quelques-uns de tes étudiants morts d'ennui ! »

_Euréka !_

« Ce qui ne risque … »

« Il est dit dans cet ouvrage qu'il est possible de discourir avec un calmar géant la première heure du deuxième jour après le solstice d'été, à condition que les Acromantulas se soient toutes levées du pied gauche le matin même, et que les livèches aient écloses avant les géraniums dentus malgré le fait qu'ils aient été plantés à l'ombre un jour de grand vent. »

« Parle pas si vite, Lupin ! Tu sais bien que ton ami ici présent a les neurones en surchauffe dès qu'il s'agit de plantes ! »

_Décourageant…_

« Je préfère avoir les neurones qui grillent plutôt que d'être tout émoustillé par un chaudron en ébullition ! »

_Sacré Sirius !_

« Tu n'as jamais su apprécier la beauté de l'eau bouillonnante et … »

« … et des bulles qui te font de l'œil en éclatant à la surface ! Fais gaffe, Snape ! Tu baves ! »

Remus se retourna vers le Serpentard pour une vérification rapide et fut désappointé de ne pas apercevoir un filet dégoulinant au coin de ses lèvres.

_Claque mentale !_

« C'est certain qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de tes croquettes ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes croquettes ? »

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

« Je suis tout ouïe, Black ! »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration mais il fut devancé par Remus qui sentit que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Encore…

« J'ai lu un article récemment à propos de deux oisillons que leurs mères respectives avaient abandonnés dans des nids voisins… » Il sentit le regard de Snape sur sa droite. Regard signifiant clairement _« Tiens ! Lupin a encore abusé des fraises tagada ! »_ Et celui de Sirius à sa gauche qui semblait vouloir dire _« Pauvre Moony, il faut vraiment qu'il se trouve une fille ! »_ Toutefois, il ne s'en offusqua pas et poursuivit son raisonnement. « Les deux petits oisillons… »

« Pléonasme, Lupin ! »

_Ta gueule, Snape !_

« …ont piaillé des jours durant. L'un parce qu'il avait soif et n'avait que quelques vers de terre séchés à sa disposition. Et l'autre parce qu'il avait faim et que la seule chose qui lui remplissait le gosier étaient les gouttes de rosée s'écoulant des feuilles au dessus de son nid. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre. L'un est mort de faim pendant que l'autre s'est déshydraté. »

« Ça s'appelle la sélection naturelle, Lupin. Les plus faibles et les plus crétins sont voués à disparaître. Seuls les plus forts et les plus intelligents survivent ! Bien que quelques fois il y ait des ratées », rappela Snape avec un regard appuyé pour Sirius.

« C'est intéressant ce que tu dis là, Severus… »

« Pfff… »

« Sois pas jaloux, Black, tu as le monopole de la bêtise ! »

« Justement ! » interrompit Remus « C'est là que je voulais en venir ! » Sirius l'avisa d'un air indigné. « Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu sois stupide, Padfoot… » Reniflement dubitatif de Snape. « …mais juste mettre en avant que ton domaine d'excellence, c'est la force ! J'ai raison ? » Sirius opina du chef.

« Agir avant de réfléchir, moi j'appelle ça de la bêtise ! »

« La ferme, Snape ! » lâcha Remus à bout de nerfs. « Et donc, la force, alliée à l'intelligence… » il se retourna vers Snape à ce mot « … décuple les chances de chacun. C'est comme _le Lion et le Rat_ ! »

« Dois-je comprendre que je suis le _rat_, Lupin ? » grinça Snape.

« Je suis fort et intelligent, Mumus ! Je suis deux en un ! » s'émerveilla Sirius.

_Soupir accablé. _

Rien à faire ! Il était voué à faire tampon. Et certains jours, il aurait voulu hurler à la face du monde que Remus Lupin n'était pas un tampon !

Il referma précautionneusement l'ouvrage et inspira longuement, laissant ses longs doigts courir avec nervosité sur la couverture.

Et lorsque la énième insulte fusa, il claqua le livre avec violence contre la table, faisant sursauter ses deux congénères.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Remus ? T'es devenu dingue ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est pas parce que la Pleine Lune est dans trois jours et que le pauvre lycanthrope que tu es a les nerfs à vif, qu'il faut que tu en fasses profiter tout le monde, Lupin ! »

« C'est vrai, Remus ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque, moi ! Contrôle-toi un peu ! »

« Si t'as besoin de calmants, va consulter… » commença Snape.

« … mais ne nous interromps pas alors que l'on est en pleine discussion ! » finit Sirius.

A cet instant, même le clin d'œil malicieux de Dumbledore ne suffit pas à dissiper l'impression qu'avait Remus d'une déconfiture personnelle.

FIN

Merci à Archea pour son travail de relecture.


End file.
